Miraculous War (Is rewritten but is rated M)
by roocat2010
Summary: This story is a remake of Three Unexpected Miraculous. This story tells the tale of three girls and there adventures with there new powers. Will they use them for good or evil? You'll have to read to find out! (Discontinued for now. Will be remade later. Consider this a trailer! Though this one isn't as good as the new one! May be rated M later!)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's' Notes_

 _(By the way, this story is also made by my best friend, Roocat. {We're not using our real names} In each chapter, it will tell the different POV {Point of View} of Luna, Mandy, Dillon, etc.} My name is Bobcat, and I'm the writer for Mandy's POV. Roocat is the writer of Luna's POV. We will sometimes write for each other. We are on summer break now but when school starts, expect us to post less. Hope you like our story!)_

 **Chapter One:**

New Beginnings

"Master," said Wayzz urgently, "Some of the miraculous are . . . are . . . are . . . missing!"

"What?" Master Fu asked, eyes widening, "How could this have happened? Who's missing?"

"Miraculous S, J, P, T, and B!' Wayzz said dramatically.

"Who could have done this?" Master Fu said shaking his head. Wayzz looked at Master Fu, trying to tell him something with his expression.

"No, it . . . it can't be," Master Fu said while taking a seat.

"Who else would know about the miraculous?" Wayzz asked.

 ***Mandy's POV***

"Mandy! You're going to be late to school! And on your first day!" Alerted, Mandy scrambled out of her bed and quickly changed. Tripping over her feet, Mandy quickly pulled on her favorite yellow blouse. Slipping on her dark blue jeggings, Mandy picked up her crappy plastic brush, and brushed through her knotted hair. When her hair felt soft and smooth, Mandy sat down at her vanity. Mandy picked up her favorite mascara and lightly painted her eyelashes. Before grabbing her bag, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with her bangs hanging down, tucked behind her ears. Her blue eyes stood out. Like they were the windows to a big blue, shimmery ocean. She wasn't too fat or too skinny, but the perfect size. Looking at herself one more time, Mandy quickly rushed downstairs.

"Nothing says 'First day charm' without being late," Mandy mumbled under her breath.

Mandy sprinted towards the door and shouted to her mom, "Sorry mom, leaving now."

Before her mom could answer back, Mandy shut the door behind her.

Walking up to her new school, Mandy saw her old friends, Luna and Dillon. Mandy hasn't seen Luna and Dillon since sixth grade when her family moved away.

"Luna! Dillon," Mandy said tackling them in a giant bear hug.

"Mandy!" Luna and Dillon exclaimed, hugging her back with large smiles on their faces. Mandy eyed her friends, studying all the things that changed. Dillon, who once had long dark brown hair, now had very short blue hair. She wore a red shirt with thin black stripes on it, jeans, and red vans. Her porcelain skin shined in the sun, her brown eyes had a gleam of happiness to them. And Luna, well Luna almost stayed the same, except her once girly appearance was now tomboyish. She had on a Twenty-one Pilots muscle shirt with an orange tank top underneath, ripped jeans, black torn up converse, and a silver ring with a blue moonstone on the center. Her once all brown hair now had maroon tips with her two front pieces of hair also red. Her multicolored hazel eyes had some green, red, yellow, and brown(depending on the lighting).

"Oh my god, Mandy! You haven't changed a bit!" Luna laughed excitedly. Mandy gave her a sour look and told her, "Have you not noticed my hair?" Mandy said picking at the strands of her hair that were now dyed blond.

Dillon and Luna squinted at Mandy then smiled. "Well of course we noticed your hair," Luna rolled her eyes, "We meant you and your style hasn't changed. You're still the quirky, girly girl we love!" Mandy laughed and blushed a bright pink.

"So," Mandy wondered, "Any drama this year?" Immediately, Luna jumped on the situation, explaining every little detail on drama in this school, almost all including Chloe. Mandy wasn't very surprised. She met Chloe before, and it was not pretty.

"Any other new students this year?" Mandy asked curiously.

"Including you and this new kid," Luna exclaimed, "He's an exchange student from London! What's his name? Liam?"

"Liam Dyer, I think that's his name," Dillon guessed. Luna nodded and kept babbling about this new kid, even though Mandy wasn't really listening. She was too focused on what he might look like, and how he sounded like. Who he ever was, Mandy was very curious and anxious to meet him.

"Well, we should probably head to class," Dillon said after a moment of silence.

"Probably," Luna said. Then the three girls walked into the school, ready for any challenges they would face.

 ***Luna's POV***

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Slapping her phone with a groan, Luna sat up.

"Stupid alarm," she said groggily, "Wait . . . . . Mandy's coming back to school today!" Immediately jumping out of bed, Luna got dressed, putting on her favorite Twenty-one Pilots muscle shirt and ripped jeans. Giving Dillon a call, she reminded her that Mandy is coming back to school.

 ***FAST FORWARD BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHAT NOIR***

Walking down the street towards the school, Luna talked with Dillon.

"I wonder how much has changed," Dillon asked curiously.

"Same. I bet she won't even recognize us," Luna agreed, "This is going to be a tough semester for us all with Chloe around."

"Everyday is hell with Chloe around," Dillon said making both of them laugh. Finally walking up the front steps of the school, Luna and Dillon decided to wait for Mandy.

"Hey, have you heard that new Twenty-" Luna started but stopped when a boy crashed into her. Luckily, before Luna stumbled to the ground, the boy who ran into her caught her. "A-a-are you okay?" the boy asked, "I'm so sorry!" Luna looked up and realized it was Nathan, the boy she liked.

"Umm . . . I-I'm fine," Luna said blushing, "It was n-nothing, you're perfect!" When seeing the look on Nathan's face, Luna immediately realized what she said and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Uh, then I guess I'll see you later," Nathan said walking towards the school yard. When Nathan was out of sight, Luna covered her face with her hands. _**That was embarrassing.**_

"You my friend," Dillon said putting her arm on Luna's shoulder, "Have the biggest crush on him!" Than Dillon looked at Luna and moved her eyebrows up and down.

"Whatever," Luna said punching Dillon's shoulder lightly.

"Luna! Dillon!" Both Dillon and Luna turned around only to be tackled in a monstrous bear hug. It was Mandy!

"Mandy!" Luna and Dillon exclaimed wrapping their arms around her.

"Oh my god, Mandy! You haven't changed a bit!" Luna smiled. But then her smile faded away. If looks could kill, Luna would be as dead as a piece of roadkill.

"Have you not noticed my hair?" Mandy asked picking at the strands of her blond tips.

Luna and Dillon squinted at Mandy and smiled. "Well of course we noticed your hair," Luna exclaimed, "We meant you and your style hasn't changed. You're still the quirky, girly girl we love!"

Mandy laughed and started to blush.

"So," Mandy wondered, "Any drama this year?"

Luna explained every little detail on drama in this school, almost all including Chloe.

"Any other new students this year?" Mandy asked curiously.

"Including you and this new kid," Luna smiled, "He's an exchange student from London! What's his name? Liam?"

"Liam Dyer, I think that's his name," Dillon guessed. Luna nodded and told Mandy more information about Liam, even though she knew Mandy wasn't listening. She noticed that she started to blush a little, but she didn't know why.

"Well, we should probably head to class," Dillon said after a moment of silence.

"Probably," Luna said. Then the three girls walked into the school, ready for any challenges they would face.

 ***Dillon's POV***

Dillon was laying on her bed listening to music when her alarm suddenly went off. Dillon, startled, got off her bed and changed in no rush. When Dillon walked downstairs, her phone was ringing. It was her friend Luna.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Dillon asked walking into her kitchen.

"Guess who's coming back to school!" Luna asked excitedly.

"I don't know, who?" Dillon asked, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Mandy!" Luna screamed excitedly.

"Really? That's so awesome!" Dillon said taking a bite of her cereal.

"I know! Well, see you on the way to school." Luna said.

"See ya," Dillon said hanging up. When Dillon was done eating, she washed her cereal bowl, grabbed her bag, and walked out the door.

 ***AT MARIENETTE'S HOUSE***

When Marienette walked into her room, she noticed a crumpled up note in her bag. Curious, she picked it up and uncrumpled it. It said:

 **Dear Ladybug,**

 **I understand fighting Papillon gets harder by the minute, but it will get better soon. There will be new Miraculous users to help you and Chat Noir defeat Papillon. A war has just begun. Warn Chat Noir and find the others. We need all the HELP we can get!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **The Great Guardian**

Marienette was confused and read it one more time. What did it mean 'New Miraculous'? And, what war?

"Tikki," she called, "You better take a look at this." Tikki flew over to read the note Marionette was holding.

"A war?" Tikki gasped reading more, "New . . . Miraculous users?" It looked like she was going to faint.

"I need to warn Chat-!" Marionette said putting the note on her desk but Tikki grabbed her arm.

"No, we need to find the Great Guardian, than Chat Noir."

Marienette nodded and held open her jacket. Tikki flew in as Marienette rushed downstairs.

"So where is the Great Guardian?" Marienette whispered aware of her parents.

"I'll show you," Tikki whispered back. Than Marienette and Tikki were off to find the Great Guardian. Whoever the new miraculous users were, Marienette hoped they were good.

 _So that's our story so far! Hope you like it and stay tuned for the next chapter._

 _-Bobcat and Roocat_

 _(0.0)_


	2. Chapter 2

We are finally posting the rewrite of this story. Sorry it took almost a year. Hope you enjoy it!

-Roocat and Bobcat


End file.
